Casting off
by Fanggurly
Summary: This is a kind of song fic Casting Off– This Beautiful Republic about Fang’s feelings during The Kiss. How he tells Max how he feels, and other such things. MR3 spoilers. Faxness! There are actually 5 chaps, but I'm new, so they got kinda put all into 1.


Casting Off

By Fanggurly

Summary:

This is a kind of song fic (Casting Off– This Beautiful Republic) about Fang's feelings during The Kiss. How he tells Max how he feels, and other such things. MR3 spoilers. Faxness!

**Chapter 1**

**The Notebook**

**Max's POV**

We sat around our campfire, roasting slice 'n bake cookies over an open fire. Ahhh! Nothing like the life of a mutant freak on the run from insane (as in extremely crazy) scientists! Well, at least we were all together again. I sighed and glanced at Fang. Our eyes met and he gave me a small grin, making the inky black night look bright and cheery. Oh, God, was I born to be a poet or what? Yeah, about the day my wings disappear and I live a normal life. I blushed and looked down. What the heck was wrong with me?

After the kids had gone to sleep and Total had peed on a bush and laid down, his head in his paws, Fang started to write something down in a notebook. Not in the laptop. Hmm, very suspicious. Especially since he slammed it shut as soon as he noticed me creeping closer.

_Voice? Any tips? _I didn't expect it to answer. Yes I know I still call it the Voice. It's just really creepy to think of it as Jeb still.

So, can you imagine how my face looked when I got an answer? Nope, I bet not. But Fang sure was having fun cracking up over it. He started to laugh even harder when my mind processed what it had said, and I made another face. _Use your feminine charm._ What the heck did that mean? Was I like supposed to go and like make out with him until he told me what was in there? _Oh, thank you so much for that lovely advice, _I thought sarcastically.

"So, Fang," I said, inching closer. "Whatcha writing about?" Was that ok? I've never really had any experience with this romance-y stuff. Jeeze.

"Nothing." Oh, so we were back to one word sentences. Fine by me! But he was tenser than usual, so I knew he was hiding something. I trailed my fingers down his bare arm. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch, so I knew he liked it. I let my hand rest on top of his. His hand rested on top of the notebook. Staring into his chocolaty brown eyes to distract him, I quickly snatched up the notebook, and scurried away. Yes! Max: 1, Fang: 0!

All of a sudden, I felt some sort of force tugging at the book. But Fang was roughly 10 feet away, and everyone else was asleep still. I clutched it tighter, and took a quick peek. There were lots of words scribbled out, but I could clearly make out a few:

_Breaking down, you're starting to see  
The world's worth nothing, when you were meant for me_

What the heck was tugging at the notebook? It clamped shut and was pulled out of my hands by some unseen force!

**Chapter 2**

**Power, Power**

**Max's POV**

The notebook was pulled out of my hands. I was now seriously confused. The notebook slammed into Fang's hands, and he looked more confused than me!

"Oh my God! Fang, what did you _do_?" Oook, this was really starting to freak me out.

"I… I don't know! I just was glaring at you and wanting the notebook back, and suddenly my eyes felt weird and it started to move towards me!" Well I guess we weren't back to one word sentences. I stared at him, my mouth hanging open, like I was some dumb-butt all F student smoking pot. With difficulty I shut it and said "Well, then, I guess you just found out what your power was. Do the same thing you just did on that rock over there." I pointed to a rock just outside our little clearing, and he stared at me like I was crazy.

"Max. That thing probably weighs, like, 30 pounds."

"You're Superman. You can handle it." And he was. Literally. I mean come on people, he can _fly._ So he concentrated really hard and the rock jerked upward, and plummeted down. Fang barely caught it (with his sight) and it jerked back up. He shakily moved it over the fire, grunting, and tried to put it down. He was successful but Iggy almost got his head smashed. Good thing he didn't though, he's the only one that can cook!

Ig jumped up, his sightless eyes scanning the area.

"Relax, it was just me and Fang," I said. He looked confused.

"But you two are over there, and something just fell right next to me." Iggy stated. "And it was pretty big something too," he muttered under his breath.

"Umm, yeah. It was a rock." Fang said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Will you please tell me what is going on? I feel out of the loop." I exchanged a glance with Fang and he nodded.

"Fang has a new power. He can move things with his eyes."

Iggy stared at us. It was slightly creepy. "Well that could be useful." He said after a while. "I mean he can like, get animals to walk right into our murderously hungry awaiting arms, get Flyboys to drop out of the sky/ throw themselves against a wall, and throw that evil director off a cliff, stuff like that."

"Hmmm," Fang murmured. Then his face broke out into a grin, at the thought of all the evil stuff he could do. I shuddered mentally warning myself to not get on his bad side.

"Well, I guess I'll take first watch, and you guys can go to sleep. 'Night." They laid down and I sat on a log, stretching my legs towards the fire to warm them. Iggy was instantly asleep, and after a few minutes, I still couldn't tell if Fang was faking it or not. He's just clever like that. And I loved him for it. Just then Fang started to say something. I shushed the little faker.

"No. You. Sleep. Now." I pointed my finger at him and when he started to get up I opened my hand up and 'uh- uh- uh'd him. He fell back down and turned to his other side.

I thought about those words:

_Breaking down, you're starting to see  
The world's worth nothing, when you were meant for me_

It sounded like a song. Was Fang writing it? Fang writing a song? What did it mean? Who was he writing it for? Himself? _Me_? My thoughts wandered to the night at the cave, when he kissed me. Did he mean it? I thought about this as I had every night for… I don't know, ever since it happened, I guess. I really hoped he did. I wonder if he loves me.

_He does. He's just afraid to tell you._ I jumped when Jeb/ the Voice spoke to me. Again. Fang stirred in his sleep and groggily asked if I was ok. I said I was, but it was his watch anyway, so I told him to get his lazy butt up. He did and I lay down where he had been previously sleeping. As I drifted off to sleep, I saw him stoke the fire, and sit down on a log. I'm pretty sure my last thoughts were of how calm he looked, with shadows from the fire dancing on his angular features. He pulled out the notebook, just as I shut my eyes.

**Chapter 3**

**Revenge of the Gifted **

**Max's POV**

I woke up to something that felt extremely strange but oddly satisfying all at the same time. I looked down to see an olive toned arm around my waist. Slowly and carefully I turned around to see Fang, like, 3 inches away. I gingerly started to unwrap his arm from my body, and he woke up with a start.

"Oh," he said looking down to his arm. He quickly got off me and scooted away. "Sorry," he said, the tiniest tint of red coloring his cheeks in embarrassment. I moved him back and snuggled up to him. I know, I'm being completely un- Max like.

But Iggy wasn't paying attention to us, (it was his watch) no one else was awake, and I had wanted to do this for a long time. Fang looked surprised, but then wrapped his arms back around me. I was facing him now and I pushed my head against his chest. We stayed like that for a while until Fang whispered into my ear "Here, I have something to show you." He and I got up, and Fang whispered something into Iggy's ear, and he nodded. Fang walked over to his backpack, and took out a long piece of cloth then tied it over my eyes.

"What the… Fang what are you doing?"

"It's a surprise!" he said, and I heard him sling his backpack over his shoulder. Suddenly I was lifted into the air.

"FANG!" I shouted, "Put me down!" He grunted and started to fly away with me in his arms. I _hate_ being carried in the air, it makes me feel so helpless. I bit and punched and kicked him, but when that had no effect on him, I gave up, and put my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall. After a while he landed, but still carrying me, walked a few feet, paused, then put me down. He didn't take the blindfold off but I could feel the intense concentration radiating off him. Something clicked and I heard him say "We're in!" The blindfold fell off and I said "You're just going to gloat about you're new power forever aren't you?" He smirked. Then I looked up. We were in front of a music store. He sauntered over to a little box like thing on the wall, took off the top part, and cut a couple wires. He caught me staring and said "Disabled the alarm. But not enough that the police will come after us. Looking after Iggy while you aren't around has its benefits." He went over to a wall, selected a cool looking acoustic guitar, and started to strum a few chords.

"I didn't know you could play guitar," I remarked surprised.

"I can't." Huh?

"Oh, so I suppose now your just tinkering around, right?" I said sarcastically. He nodded. Oh. Well then.

"Angel told me you were confused about the night at the cave. So I wrote you a song about why I kissed you."

"You! Writing a _song_?" He smirked at me again.

"Hey, remember, you just said I was Superman," I scowled. He strummed some more and then started to sing, his smoky voice filling the room. Wow, he was good! And I had said that the boy's got some poetry in him, hadn't I, a while back. About his blog anyway.

**Chapter 4**

**Casting Off**

**Max's POV**

Fang started to sing, his smoky voice filling up the room. I listened silently.

Can you forget, all the lies you're told?  
Will you let go, of all the things you hold?  
They can cost you more than you could know  
But what will you do when everything's gone?

I saw you under the stars

Well, we were always under the stars at night. Wait, I take it back, we are_almost_ always under the stars. We were when he kissed me.

And I caught you wanting them all  
Desire can change who you are  
You're so much better off  
When nothing weighs you down

Well, I was getting weighed down about the whole 'saving the world thing'. I was a lot grumpier then.

Breaking down, you're starting to see  
The world's worth nothing when you were meant for me  
So cast off those stars they only fall for me  
I am still here when everything's gone

So, he thinks that he is more important than the world… On the other hand, wing, same thing, he always will be here, even if the world is gone. I mean, we could fly to Mars or something, live there.

I saw you under the stars

And I caught you wanting them all  
Desire can change who you are  
You're so much better off  
When nothing weighs you down

I'm here  
Let Me take your heart out  
Stay here I can make it better

He did make it better. For a moment. He makes everything seem better when he's near me.

I saw you under the stars

And I caught you wanting them all  
Desire can change who you are  
You're so much better off  
When nothing weighs you down

When nothing weighs you  
you're better off  
casting off  
you're better off  
when nothing weighs you down

I'll admit, by this time, I was fighting back tears. He did have emotions! (It's ok, you can laugh.) Plus, he loved me! He stared down for a while, scared to meet my gaze, but then I rushed over to him, and flung my arms around his neck. He carefully, set the guitar down and then returned the embrace.

"Thanks, Fang." I whispered.

"You're welcome," his lips grazed my ear as he said that, and I shivered. Since it was the perfect moment, I leaned in and kissed him. His lips instantly reacted to mine, and the kiss became much more passionate than I had anticipated. It felt soooooo good! I immediately thought of the song Misery Business by Paramore, and when we came up for air, I laughed a bit.

"What are you laughing about Max?" Fang asked his forehead creased in worry.

"Oh, nothing really. I was thinking about something."

"And it made you laugh,"

"Yeah," I replied "To me, this," I gestured around us and wiggled my eyebrows a bit, "Reminds me of a song. Misery Business by Paramore."

"Never heard of it." Fang informed me. I was shocked.

"Do you not keep up with the updates on our iPod?" I asked him.

"No, not really. Unless they're my songs." He looked a little sheepish.

"So you've never heard the song that goes like,

Woah, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Woah, it was never my intention to brag,

To steal it all away from you now.

But God, it just feels so good,

'Cuz I got him where I want him now,

And if you could, then you know you would,

'Cuz God it just feels sooooo…

It feels so good."

I sang it for him and he thought really hard.

"Actually, I've heard it once, I think." He picked up the guitar, and started strumming the exact tune. I started to sing along.

**Chapter 5**

**Misery Business**

**Max's POV**

_Wow! Fang is amazing at anything musical!_ I thought as I sang Paramore's song. It totally described my life!

I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
It's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth

Lissa….

I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie  
He was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile

Well, it wasn't 8 months, but it was long enough.

Whoa I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa it was never my intention to brag  
To steal him all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good  
Well, its just us here, and he just sang to me, so yeah, I've got him where I want him now.  
Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
What's a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way!  
ToTaLlY tRuE!  
Well, there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!  
I will NOT sink to your level, Lissa!

Whoa I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

About that, uh, yeah, I did mean to steal it all away from you. I don't fight fair.

But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels sooooo...  
It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

We escaped from the School, rescued Angel, got the flock re-united, defeated Itex, found out what his power was, and Lissa, you didn't help us do any of that.

Whoa I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now!

Whoa I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

See? TOTALLY my life! Well, we were done now, and he set the guitar down, and gave me a huge hug.

"I am so sorry Max," he told me. "I was trying to make you jealous, with the Lissa thing. Maybe I went a little too far…"

"Ya think?!" I said, and buried my head in his shoulder. He stroked my hair. Every last shard of pain in my heart melted away when he whispered (so softly that only genetically enhanced bird kid ears could hear it -ahem, me) "So, so sorry. I love you Max." I smiled, and I think a tear trickled down my cheek. My voice was hoarse when I said "I Love you too, Fang. And I forgive you." Then he kissed me. I loved the way his lips felt on mine, soft, warm, but firm. If I could, I would have melted.


End file.
